Third Avenue-149th Street (Station complex) (mtamaster edition)
Third Avenue-149th Street is a station complex on the IRT White Plains Road Line, IRT Third Avenue Line, and the IND Throgs Neck Line of the New York City Subway. Located at the intersection of Third Avenue and 149th Street in The Hub, it serves the 2''', '''8, and U''' trains at all times, as well as the '''5 train at all times except late nights. History The White Plains Road station opened on July 10, 1905, along with the 149th Street–Grand Concourse station and the connection with the IRT Lenox Avenue Line in Manhattan. Free transfers were provided between the subway and the existing 149th Street elevated station of the IRT Third Avenue Line, which opened in 1887. The convergence of the two rapid transit lines, the surface trolley lines along Third Avenue and 149th Street, and the ensuing commercial development led to the coining of the name "the Hub" for the intersection in the early 20th century. In 1973, the El station on the Third Avenue Line was demolished and was replaced by a new subway station on Brook Avenue. However, no new station entrances were opened. In 1981, the MTA listed the station among the 69 most deteriorated stations in the subway system. On May 1st, 1995, the Second Avenue line was extended to the Bronx, with a station at 149th Street to connect to both IRT lines. Station Layout The WPR level has two tracks and two side platforms. The station has been renovated, with ADA-accessible elevators installed on both sides of the station. The station tiles have dark red and dark green/gray lower accents and dark red upper border. There are ceramic mosaics, installed in 1996 under the MTA's Arts for Transit program, entitled Una Raza, Un Mundo, Universo (One Race, One World, One Universe), by Jose Ortega. Four such mosaics are on each platform near the fare control. The token booths are built into the wall. Prior to the renovation, terra cotta "3" plaques were on the platform walls. One of these has been preserved at the New York Transit Museum. The Third Avenue platform has a three track, two island platform layout. It is designed similar to 149 St-Grand Concourse on the IRT Jerome Avenue line. It is one of the two underground subway stations on the line, the other being 143rd Street. During early mornings, select 6 trains from Manhattan terminate at this station. East of Third Avenue, past Bergen/Westchester Avenues, both IRT levels ascend to become an elevated structure for their trips towards northern Bronx. The WPR section to East 180th Street is the longest section of elevated track built under IRT Contract I, being 3.4 miles (5.5 km) long and bypassing seven stations, making it the second-longest express run in the system behind the 3.5-mile (5.6 km) express run between 125th Street and 59th Street–Columbus Circle on the IND Eighth Avenue Line, which also bypasses seven stations. At the WPR line's El level, one can still see the shortened supports for former track connections with the Third Avenue line. The connection, as well as the former El station has since been demolished. The Throgs Neck level has a two track, one island platform layout like the IND Second Avenue line stations. The station has air-cooling systems to make it at least 10 °F (6 °C) cooler than other subway stations during the summer. This requires the station to have large ventilation and ancillary buildings, rather than traditional subway grates. The station is also compliant with current fire codes, whereas most existing stations are not. Additionally, the station is waterproofed with concrete liners and fully drained. Entrances *SE corner at Third Avenue and 148th Street *SE corner at Third Avenue and 149th Street (2 entrances) *SW corner at Third Avenue and 149th Street (Elevator 1) *NW corner at Third Avenue and 149th Street (Elevator 2) *Northern entrances at Melrose Avenue/Third Avenue and 149th Street *NE corner at Third Avenue and Westchester Avenue